My Side
by MeAndI63
Summary: Every love story has two sides. The lovers side, and the ex side. Clace from Kaelie and Seb pov. Two shots.
1. Kealie

Kaelie knew many types of males: the players, the shy wallflowers and the violent bullies. All had one thing in common: they were all idiots. Women are smarter than men, it's a fact- studies show it. But Kaelie couldn't ask herself why it took so many years to actually prove it in a scientific way.

Kaelie herself wasn't really the darkest eyeliner in the makeup pack, but she had this... "Girly smart" you know? She knew how to show off her body, and she could tell what people wanted from her before they even opened their mouth. Also, she was great cheerleader (and the goddamn captain!), and because her monthly allowances depended on it she kept an A+ average. But she, unlike others in school (Seelie) didn't brag. No, Kaelie kept it low. She just wore clothes that showed what everyone wanted to see, and didn't roll her eyes at Sebastian or Jordan when they talked about their next football game.

Boys, on the other hand, didn't have this kind of intelligence. They just did stupid kind of things like fart and burp. They didn't care about their looks. They took it granted when they were handsome looking. Take Jace Herondale, for example; the boy was a golden god, with his perfect body and maple syrup-y eyes. He could have start modeling career already, but he'd rather stay focused on sweating and getting himself hurt while play football. He was smart, although he almost never showed up to class (as nearly every free period he had a makeup session with some girl) but of course he took it for granted and instead of studying at least hour before a test, he mocked school and had only a C average, at best. And if _she_ had half the money _his_ family had, she would have saved it to buy a yacht or mansion instead of wasting it all on drinks (for girls, obviously) and other crap he didn't need and probably will never use.

She remembered the first time they had sex, after the party of some boy from school (Maggie? Mangus? ). He wore black jeans and a white shirt, and danced with an Asian looking girl. Later, he walked towards the bar and offered her drink with an arrogant smirk.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Aline? She is just friend."

Later she turned out to be lesbian. Not that Kaelie mind it, if you aren't keep your boyfriend close you don't deserve him. And she had so much fun- Jace was a great dancer, and was funny as well; his pick up lines was originals for once. Even when he told her pearls of wisdom like, "You're lucky I'm the one who saw you."- She didn't mind. His face was enough to make up for his arrogance.

After that they went back to her place, both wasted and sweaty. Kaelie wasn't his first, that's for sure.  
The moves he made on the dance floor were nothing compared to those he performed in bed, and that meant a lot, considering how wonderful of a dancer he was. He initiated, but still let her control. The deed was amazing. This was the first time in her life she let herself to be completely free.

And just like that, in the morning he was gone. She didn't try to search for him or felt sad that he left. Kaelie know men. However, she was surprised to see him in her class as the new French student. And so was he.

"Well well," He grinned, approaching her after class to tell her that smug remark. "Can't get enough of me, do you?"

She smiled and told him that last night was great. She even stated that he was the best she ever had, and this time she meant it. Poor boy- he hid it well, only the shake at the right corner of his mouth showed his fear. Kaelie felt her guts twist. Jace said to her he was new at school, that except for Aline he was alone, so she took the fairy godmother role herself.

One more example of how girls are smarter than boys. She made him who he is. She saw the confused boy he tried to block behind wall of arrogance and turned him into the hottest guy at school. She introduced him to the right people, immediately helping him to find the group he'll most fit in- the football team, where she as cheerleader captain could rescue him when he's in trouble. She knew one night is not enough (honestly, how could anyone get enough from Kaelie Whitewillow?)- only a girl can have such long term thinking skills like that, if she was a boy she wouldn't only forget to offer some help, but tell her friends, "See that hot weirdo over there? We banged. SCORE!"

And Jace remembered who's the one he owes his good luck to. Whenever he attends a party, he makes sure she attends as well. The next time they slept he stayed for couple hours (only one time, she told him not to do that anymore). And he finally had the balls to offer a date; he took her to a really nice restaurant and a movie she actually enjoyed. He was actually a good guy, and every move he made in the journey of winning the girl over validated Kaelie's pick of men. It seemed like she knew how to pick them.

Sadly, Kaelie was smart enough to know it won't last forever. And when the redheaded bitch joined them at the final year of school, she saw a change in Jace. She called him at her house many times and even came up with exceptionally creative ideas for places that can be used for sex, not because she wanted to keep him, because she wanted to make sure he would remember her. She knew he won't: every moron can see the light in his eyes when red enters the room. Jace saw her as a forgotten experience he had while in high school, but red was different, he wanted different stuff from her- he wanted the real thing. If Kaelie had an X- ray vision, she probably would have seen red bitch inside his heart.

When he finally broke up with her, she wasn't surprised. She was clever and predicted the end. Still, he could at least try to act like ending things with her made him slightly upset, and not be an asshole and say, "We both know this day would come."

"Just leave."

And now she sits alone at the prom, watching him dancing with the girl of his dreams. Her pink dress makes her seem hotter than red, who wears a green dress (which does nothing, other than highlighting the fact she needs a boob job as soon as possible). She drank another cup of punch and saw Jace laying his head gently over the red curls. His eyes, while nearly closed, expressed warmth and peacefulness. Both of them were happy, the way Kaelie and him never have been. It's like watching a fairy tale come to life- the prince and the miller's daughter in their wedding ball.

And in fairy tales, the queen doesn't always get her happy ever after.

Thankfully, Kaelie has her feminine wisdom. It softens the hit; maybe seeing them together won't hurt as much after a few more drinks. God, if only boys had this wisdom, life would have been easier. If Jace had been wise like her, maybe he'd see that she loves him just like his little red do.

 ** _OOO_**

 **I don't think you remember me. I've publish here another story about a year ago, and another one in Jul. There was story I've started but then I had authors block so now he is just sties on my laptop.**

 **Anyways, since my 17th birthday just past I've decided to delete some of my old fanfics, and this is my last year of school. so maybe from Jun I'll publish here some new stories (hopefully...)**

 **Should I do one from Seb pov?**


	2. Sebastian

Sebastian Morgenstern never believed in this feminism crap. Men were supposed to be the dominant ones, while women were meant to be the weak ones, the soft and gentle. In relationships, the male is the one who says what is going on between them; he the one who starts it and the one who ends this.

Sebastian also knew that he was the type of guy every woman wants, handsome, strong, and in control. Everyone knew Sebastian, and everybody wanted to be with him. The boy was an animal. He knows exactly what to say to make girls fall for him. They know they can never ask him on a date- if he wanted you, he would ask you; if they ask him, goodbye. His good looks helped, but a pretty face wasn't enough. If men are wolves, then women were dogs- you needed to know exactly what to do to make them do what you want.

Girls, to men, were a game. The winner is the one who gets the most chicks in the shortest amount of time. Once you are done with one girl, immediately move on to the next. Don't let anything stop you. His idiot friend forgot that when Clary Fray came. She wasn't the hottest babe he had ever seen; in fact, she wasn't even slightly hot.

True, redheads were usually really good in bed, but it wasn't all about great sex- where was her ass? Her boobs? Why would he even look at her again? His asshole bro probably hit his head or something, because from the minute she stepped on the school property he couldn't lay his eyes off her. She attracted men like moths to a flame. And he already had a girlfriend; one that from prior experience Sebastian knew was a good in bed! He wondered what it was in her that made men act so stupid.

When Jace invites her to sit with them at lunch later that day, Sebastian wanted to spit on her face. She was so careful next to them, shaking as if they were going to eat her. When her eyes met his, she lowered her gaze almost immediately.

"Don't be shy. I'm used to girls staring at me." He says, flashing a smile.

"I wasn't staring." She states.

She was, but Sebastian decided to let it go. After all he had another redhead to be concerned with. Yet while making out with a Seelie, he couldn't help but sneaking a view at Clary. She talked a lot to Jace, mostly about art, and Sebastian want to laugh. Why's the jerk wasting so much time talking? She is clearly into him, and all he does is smile when she talked about the differences between Ensor & Monck like it was actually interesting!

The next day he sat with her at their table, and Sebastian felt smoke coming from his ears. Angel, he wanted to smash something against the wall. Best Clary. The girl annoyed him, with her little white smile and perfect green eyes. True, she was pretty, but why gives her so much attention? Did they even sleep together yet?

Sebastian wondered about it more and more. When he had enough from it, he waited to her after there English class- the only class they share- gave her perfect smirk and offers ask her if she sleep with golden boy.

"What the hell?" The book hit him before he got it. "Do you think I'm that easy?"

Her matches her hair and danger shines in her eyes. Who would have guessed? He let her push him aside and walk over him, and only after she was gone did he wonder how she didn't faint from his smirk. Most girls do, especially when he knows she's attracted to him. Well, it's not like he wanted to sleep with her, so it doesn't really matter.

But he still doesn't get what the hell Jace and some other boys see in her. She seemed like the bossy type, the type who would do whatever she wants whenever she wants. Girls weren't supposed to talk so much- there are so many better uses for their mouth. She never used perfume as "She doesn't like the idea of smelling like dessert, and almost every perfume smells like vanilla to her." She didn't seem to know how to dress either. She wore baddy t-shirts and ripped jeans, and most of her time she's drawing and painting. Even when she comes to school in the morning, there was still paint on her face and clothes. Only women can spend so much time trying to make inanimate pretty.

The more he watched her, the angrier he becomes. There she is, walking around like she is the king of the world and Jace follows her around like a lost puppy. Just thinking about it made Sebastian angry. He found out that he could no longer focus at important things like Seelies and sports because all his thoughts went back on her.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He wants to yell.

Its prom night and he is slow dancing with his girlfriend. Her head lay on his chest as his eyes follow the couple next to them. Clary is pretty, nothing compared to the other girls in the room, yet somehow half the men in the room can't take their eyes off her.

Men are the strong sex. That's what his father taught him in the past. Sebastian is angry with this girl that challenges nature and has done the opposite of her purpose. And he is angry with himself, not for what he's done, but for thinking about what it would be like to slow dance with her.

 **OOO**

 **I think Kaelie's pov were much better. It's probably because the first time is always the best.**

 **Thank you so much justagirlwritingfanfics for the help with grammar and spelling!**

 **And thank you** **and BrunetteAngel12 for the reviews! Also, thank you those who follow the story, add it to your favorite, or just read and liked :)** **Please review and tell me if you like it, and if not do tell me what I need to improve**. **Until next time**


End file.
